


Location Unknown

by whizzkiddo



Category: K-pop, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double B, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzkiddo/pseuds/whizzkiddo
Summary: An interesting stranger interrupts Hanbin's boring bus rides.





	Location Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic like this, please keep in mind that English is my second language. :) 
> 
> Thanks to @stereoslash for editing!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Every song portraits Hanbin mood so here's the playlist!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJd8ACNI6-T0vDZxOYzObJ0xFjhyuMlvV

**Offonoff / overthinking**   
  
Going the same way. Seeing familiar things passing behind glass. Just a few people seated around the bus. Everyone awake. Everyone asleep. Enjoying as the bus slowly rocks from side to side. Hanbin sat on his favourite seat at the end of the bus. Earphones in, music on. Unstoppable thoughts running around his head. Everything seemed so colourless, dull. Looking around, he notices people traveling to their own destinations.   
  
The old woman at the front seat holds cane with her trembling hands, gasping at landscapes and giggling quietly every time the bus bumps into a hole.   
  
_Was she always this happy? Or is she trying to make up for all those hard years, enjoy what life has left for her?_ _  
_ _  
_Behind the driver sits a man in a suit, constantly touching his hair up and correcting his tie. He’s holding onto his briefcase for dear life, hands wet from sweat. With every second he checks his watch as if to make sure that he’s on time.  
  
 _First job interview? Maybe_.  
  
In the middle of the bus, there’s a little boy jumping in his seat exuberantly, pointing at sheepgrazing on green pastures as his mother caress his head. Every now and then he turns to his mother with questions about world. The look on his face is one of pure curiosity and happiness.   
  
_Does he feel excited about going to school? He has so much to discover._ _  
_ _  
_A middle-aged man is sleeping few seats away, his head hitting window as the bus moves. There’s a green bottle in his hand, exhaustion written on his face—wrinkles etched where they shouldn’t be. Too young, too destroyed.   
  
_Is it a crisis or an addiction? Not everyone experiences happiness. Do we need to work for it or does it come naturally?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Do I deserve it?_ __  
  
Though they all come from the same village, everyone is going their own way—focused on their own destinations, plans, thoughts. Different emotions, different experiences. That’s what makes mankind unique, shapes them into the people they are now. After riding the same bus, they will part ways and create different stories. The little boy going to school, the old woman is headed to the market, and the man in a suit will enter a hulking company building. They might meet at the next ride, but not as the same people.

**Kim Taehyung / Scenery**

  
Going the same way. Hanbin fixed his sight on the landscapes passing behind the window. Blurred roadside weeds shows how fast the bus is travelling. Mountains coated in green forests shape the riveting horizon. Plants shiver in the wind while leaves on the trees create placid music. Little drops of morning dew run outside the glass windows. Everything is living its own pace, slowly waking up to a new day. As Hanbin watches nature, amazement builds up in his heart. Spring is, without a doubt, the most beautiful season. Everyone finds their other half. Affection can be seen everywhere, from the pair of catbirds rubbing their beaks to an old couple who came for a walk to enjoy each other’s company. Utopian vision – that’s what it is for Hanbin. All those sights radiate the peace he would want to achieve someday. Mind not flooded with unnecessary thoughts, insecurities forgotten. No matter how fast he runs or how many bus rides he takes, they will always catch him. His fingers tap lightly on the back rest of the seat in front of him. He started imagining how his life would look like if he had found his significant other.   
  
__How would they act like? What would be their favourite food? Will they listen to similar music?   
  
Who is he kidding, no one would fall in love with this face, too skinny body and overthinking mind. It has been 22 years and he still hasn’t felt the ecstasy of being in love. Maybe he wasn’t meant to fall into that pure and beautiful state everyone is bragging about. Of course he has had crushes, but they were just temporary enchantments by those who are older, stronger. Nothing serious. Jealousy is eating him up as he watches the couples around him. 

Spring brings love to everyone, but where’s his? 

**131 / Still Beautiful**

  
Going the same way. It may seem boring to see the same sights every day. The same passengers, the same bus—with only the driver changing from time to time. He puts on his earphones. Not exactly in mood for something upbeat, he chooses a relatively calm playlist. There’s an empty seat at the back waiting for him. Nostalgic songs make him drown in his thoughts as he looks through window. Sunlight warms the boy’s face. Hanbin closed his eyes and enjoyed peaceful ride. Shadows dance on his face as the bus passes different trees and fields. There are just a few people in the vehicle and all of them have the same destination.  
  
 _Isn’t it the same with their existence? Everyone is riding one machine called life, and although all of them have different seats they all reach one inevitable end which is death._  
  
He shook his head to get rid of unpleasant thought. Hanbin opened eyes to change song on his playlist, but suddenly something caught his attention. There was unfamiliar boy in a bright green hoodie standing in the middle on the bus. The more Hanbin looked the more details he saw. Not only a colorful sweatshirt, but ripped sagging jeans and messy hair. Strange style for a villager. Hanbin didn’t mean to stare, but such people only exist in big cities. Of course he saw people wearing such clothes in his university, but he would never guess he would see them in a bus from the countryside. The unknown boy kept bobbing his head to the rhythm of song that played in his red headphones, occasionally adding a few hand moves imitating rappers. There was light smile on his face, and he would mouth lyrics from time to time. Hanbin found it endearing.   
  
Music always made him drown in thoughts, and sometimes it could lead to a sudden mood change, but he was sure that without his earphones it would be even worse. He didn’t realized he is staring at the stranger. Before he could focus his eyes on his phone, he got caught. The other boy smiled and winked at Hanbin. Embarrassed, Hanbin quickly looked down and unlocked his phone just to avoid stranger’s eyes. Blood quickly flooded Hanbin’s ears, coloring them a bright red. When he peeked to check if boy is still there he noticed that he disappeared. He desperately looked around, trying in vain to find him.   
  
_Was that some traveler that happened to ride this bus? But he didn’t have any big backpack or suitcase. Maybe he’s some runaway kid that wanders around, sleeping in old buildings? The devices he used looked like they cost a lot, so maybe that’s not it._   
  
Hanbin shook his head to get the boy out of his mind. No need to think about him, Hanbin probably won’t see him again.   


**Offonoff / homeless door** ****  
****  
Going the same way. Every morning seems like déjà vu. He gets up, eats breakfast, goes on a bus. Although even if his life may seem like a broken tape, constantly replaying same movie, bus rides make it a little bit special. With every drive they change the plot a little bit. Be it the weather, be it tiny alternations in the view, be it a strange passenger appearing out of nowhere. A boy in with messy hair, abstract hoodies, and stickers on his headphones jumping on the bus. Bringing color to the dullness of Hanbin’s life, waking up different emotions in Hanbin’s mind.   
  
_ Curiosity, Wonderment, Excitement. _   
  
He just hopes he isn’t the only one looking at the strange man. All those little details about him and his unusual childish expressiveness are not what anyone here would be used to. And yes, maybe he’s intrigued. Maybe he wants to know who this stranger is.    
****

**Honne / Me & You**

  
Going the same way. Hanbin sits in his usual spot. It’s raining outside, water making different shapes on the glass. The warmth of the bus makes the windows fog up so he has to clean the glass from time to time. Everyone is sleepy and grumpy. No one is smiling in the bus except for the little boy who’s watching how water drips from his yellow rain boots. Not bothered by the dullness surrounding him, the kid swings his short legs back and forth.    
  
As Kim calmly watched his surroundings, the driver suddenly hits the brakes. The back door of the bus opened and let a drenched, panting man in. He thanked the driver and sat on the nearest seat which happened to be next to Hanbin. The stranger wiped the remaining water from his face and shook his hair like a poodle. Hanbin scrunched his nose as he felt cold drops landing on his face.    
  
“Uh, sorry,” said the stranger, “Rainy weather always makes me sleepy. I can barely get up from bed and this weather makes it worse.” The boy sent Hanbin one of the brightest smiles Hanbin has ever seen. He quietly hummed and looked down on his hands.   
  
Surrounded by awkwardness, they focused on their phones. Kim secretly stole glances at other man. He bobbed his head to the rhythm that was conquering his head. His messy locks flew around as he danced to the song that’s currently playing. If you looked closely, you could saw small braids tied with colorful rubber bands. Unaware that he is blatantly staring, Hanbin was surprised when the stranger looked him right in the eyes and smiled. Kim has never felt this mortified yet curious about another person. With his cheeks now flushed red, the more he tried to hide his embarrassment the more uncontrolled his moves got. The other boy took off his headphones and grabbed Hanbin’s hand to calm him down.    
  
“I’m Bobby, nice to meet ya!” Kim untangled his hands and properly shook other’s hand.    
  
“Han-“ He cleared his throat. “Hanbin. Nice to meet you” a gentle smile appeared on his face.    
  
They go back to their phones. Earphones back on their ears, both focused on themselves. Bobby closed his eyes to fully experience music. Thanks to that Hanbin could look at other some more. He found this behavior cute and he couldn’t get enough of it. He lost track of time, he stared maybe 3 minutes (or maybe 13). He felt excited looking at new friend. Friend? Can he call him that or is it too soon? They don’t know each other well yet. Yet. Hanbin smiled to himself. He turned to look outside of the window when he felt a little nudge on his side. The boy opened his eyes and looked at Bobby who was taking off his headphones.    
  
“Hey, what are you listening to?” asked boy as he played with his phone.    
  
“Hmm I will tell you, only if you tell me what makes you bob your head so much.” Hanbin chuckled and turned to the other man. Was he blushing? Oh my god Bobby was blushing! The stranger unlocked his phone and showed the Tupac song that was currently playing. Hip hop, of course. From the beginning he appeared to be someone with such a taste in music. Hanbin’s phone lit up showing Rad Museum’s recent song.    
  
“There’s still some time on the road. How about we exchange earphones and listen to each other’s playlists?” The stranger smiled brightly showing his crooked teeth. “It’s a great way to get to know each other! I mean if you want to, yeah?” That bravery that filled Bobby suddenly started to falter with doubt. He scratched his neck while waiting for Hanbin’s reaction. He was more than surprised to hear it.  _ Get to know each other? He wants to get to know each other? _ His lips parted slightly trying to process what he just heard.    
  
“You seem like a nice guy so I wanted to...Of course I will understand if you don’t want it. Privacy and stuff, yeah?” Boy was getting more and more scared to say anything.   
  
_ Nice guy? Me? _ __   
__   
Hanbin’s mind was working at full speed trying to comprehend other’s words.  _ Answer you, idiot! _   
  
“Uh yeah, sure, I don’t mind.” He slowly passed his phone to the other, and in exchange he got the biggest smile. Bobby clumsily took of his headphones from his neck and put them on Hanbin’s lap. Both put headsets on their ears and pressed play. It felt weird. Kim’s mood made  [ 180-degree turn ](https://context.reverso.net/t%C5%82umaczenie/angielski-polski/180-degree+turn) , the music making him feel rebellious and stronger as the songs brightened his mood. Although it wasn’t something he would listen to daily, it was nice change. He was still anxious about Bobby’s reaction. Kim glanced at the other. He wasn’t showing many emotions, sitting still with closed eyes.  _ That was bad idea _ . Hanbin started to pick on his fingers, trying to find a way to stop this situation. Suddenly, the stranger opened his eyes and took off his earphones.    
  
“Wow dude, this playlist is so sad.” They stared at each other. Fear gripped Hanbin’s chest. “But it’s really beautiful.” The stranger rolled the earphones on his fingers and gave them back.    
  
Kim was confused. Sad? Beautiful? Is that good or bad? What does he mean? Will he like him? He gave back the red headphones to the owner. He felt a light tap on his shoulder.    
  
“This is my stop. I gotta go! See you around, Hanbinnie!” Bobby put on his hoodie, winking at Hanbin right before getting off the bus. He just waved goodbye shyly and touched his cheeks right away. His heart skipped a beat and he couldn’t stop smiling.    
  
__ What is happening to me! 

**Colde / lovestruck**   
  
Going the same way. Uneasiness eating Hanbin up as he thinks about their last meeting. He is still not sure what exactly happened.    
  
_ Bobby _   
  
A name as remarkable as the owner. Everything about him seems so incongruous. He gets on the bus and disappears a few stops later as if Hanbin’s imagination was playing tricks on him. Like he is not real. Someone Hanbin craves to be. Careless, joyful, confident.    
  
_ Happy. _ __   
  
Hanbin turned the volume up to silence his thoughts. His insecurities are taking over. He tries in vain to focus on the view outside the bus. The stranger comes back to his mind and with him that warm feeling in Kim’s chest. He’s curious like never before, craving the other’s presence. Ever since the stranger appeared, Hanbin’s body was filled with different kinds of emotions from inquisitiveness to embarrassment. He was brought back to life. Most of time he felt empty, guided by monotony, ready to give up to loneliness. Maybe this is just a crush on someone who appears to be a bit stronger, a bit braver than Hanbin is himself. Or Maybe? He can’t be. He doesn’t dare to think like that. There’s a little voice inside his head that tells him that maybe the strange, mysterious guy is the one. The love of his life. No.    
  
__ You absolute fool.    
  
He laughs at himself for being so hopeful. As much as he is curious he is scared. Hanbin doesn’t want to give up everything he’s got for someone who will just reject him. Hurt him. Oh, how scared he is. He can’t believe he let his guard down and let the man get his attention, yet every time he starts to think about mysterious guy he feels happiness and excitement. Ever since the last talk he started to listen to cheerful music and even downloaded some of the songs he heard on other’s playlist. He finally feels alive. 

**Niall Horan / Finally Free**

Going the same way. Full of anticipation as he gets on the bus. Hanbin usually was a patient person, but oh boy, when he thought of meeting Bobby again he just couldn’t sit still. He counted down the bus stops. Riding a bus together became their routine. Hanbin was the first one to get on the bus and after a few stops Bobby would jump on board. Just the sight of the other boy made Kim smile brightly. Thanks to all those rides he was able to learn a lot about other boy. Bobby’s real name was Kim Jiwon, he had lived in the States up till now and moved back to take care of his grandmother. He was older than Hanbin although he looked and acted younger. They chatted a lot, and despite the fact that Bobby seemed to be such a free soul he was very oriented about art and philosophy which pleased Hanbin. However, most of time their conversations contained foolish bickering.  
  
  
“Come on, which is your favorite Pokemon! You have to have one!” Bobby was staring seriously at Hanbin.   
  
  
“I don’t have one!” the other prostested.”You’re so childish! At your age, who cares about pokemons?”   
  
  
“Me!” Bobby pouted and crossed arms on his chest. “You can’t tell me you haven’t watched it as a kid!”   
  
  
“Well I did but it was more than 10 years ago!”   
  
  
“You’re no fun at all.” Jiwon stuck his tongue out at the younger.   
  
  
“And you’re a kid.” Kim poked older on the ribs and they both started to laugh. Their eyes met as they calmed down, and Hanbin has never felt so happy.   
  
  
“What are you staring at, old man!” Bobby flicked on other’s forehead.  
  
  
“Old man?! I’m younger than you!” Hanbin protested as he massaged the sore spot.  
  
  
“Well, since you act like an old man, you’re one. Boooring.” The older mimed a man with a cane.   
  
  
“If I’m older then call me hyung!” Bobby’s eyes got wider as he shook his head.   
  
  
“Why not!” Hanbin faked anger.   
  
“If I have to call you something it will be babe!” Jiwon grabbed Hanbin’s reddening cheek then slung an arm over the other’s neck. Hanbin was frozen. After all this time he still couldn’t get used to Bobby flirting. With his head hanging low, he smiled. Both Kims felt flustered and didn’t dare to look at each other. They just enjoyed their ride until one of them had to get off, and usually the first one was Bobby. After every goodbye Hanbin was counting the hours to their next meeting. 

**Lauv / I like me better**

  
Going the same way. Finally not alone. There might have always been other people on the bus, but now Hanbin feels like he has found a companion in Bobby. The vehicle became their special place, a box of memories. They spend hours riding around their village. Sometimes they didn’t say anything, simply sitting next to each other and enjoying the other’s presence.   
  
While sharing earphones, the boys listened to the playlists they created. Bobby was taking a nap on the other’s shoulder. Hanbin felt warmth on his side and a comfortable weight on his shoulder. Messy locks tickled his neck, but he didn’t mind. It’s first time he had loved someone like never before. It was almost like a miracle. After meeting Bobby everything changed. He changed.   
  
Hanbin started to smile more often, loneliness turning into happiness. Every exhausting thought was forgotten and his mind was filled with thoughts of the sleepy boy. Kim became more talkative and felt encouraged to share his ideas. His insecurities were silenced. Thanks to Bobby he discovered a better version of himself. Kim started to like his nose, started to pay attention to the good sides of his personality that he never saw. What remained, however, was doubt. It was what kept him away from experiencing absolute euphoria. He didn’t confess, too scared of being hurt. Being unsure of the other’s feelings was his biggest concern.  
  
 _What if he sees me just as a friend?_ _What if confessing will destroy everything we worked hard for? What if he feels disgusted?_   
  
His eyes started tearing up. Why can’t he just be happy? There’s always something that stops him from enjoying what he has. He just wants to free his mind.

**Jungkook / Euphoria**   
  
Going the same way. There is a pair of boys seated at the end of the bus. The empty vehicle was filled with intermittent noises. Hanbin was staring out the window, watching as the morning sun delicately shone on the fields and making shadows dance as it likes. There are a few birds playing around in the sky, flirting encouraged by spring. Not only does it wake nature up after a lethargic winter, but it brings about many positive emotions as well. He was filled with pure happiness. This is the most wonderful spring he has ever experienced.   
  
Little did he know that while he was marveling at landscapes, he was being admired too. Jiwon was discreetly watching the younger boy with a little smile lingering on his face. Both of them had no idea what influence they have on each other, unaware that they share the same feelings.   


  
“Horses! Look!” Hanbin turned, a finger pointing outside the window. Their faces were just a few inches apart. A light blush spread across their cheeks. Not knowing what to do, the younger’s eyes grew wide, yet Jiwon couldn’t take of his eyes from other’s face. A soft pressure on his cheek makes him look up.    


  
“You’re so beautiful.” The whisper filled the air around them. Hanbin looked at Jiwon in surprise.    


  
“Why would you say that!” He laughed. “Sometimes you’re so awkward!” The younger joked, trying not to show how flustered he got. He didn’t dare look into other’s eyes, too scared of what he might see there.    


  
“Hanbinnie…” Bobby grabbed the younger’s face with both hands. “I love you.” Hanbin felt warmth on his lips. After he realizing what was happening, he pushed Bobby’s face away lightly.    


  
“What did you just say?” He asked, shock filling his voice. He wanted to hear it again.   


  
“I said I love you.” Jiwon was filled with conflicting emotions. Suddenly he felt a peck on his lips.    


  
“Again.” Hanbin teared up as he held older’s face.   


  
“I love you.” Bobby repeats, joyfully kissing other. He made sure to kiss away all the tears that were falling from the younger’s eyes.    


  
“I love you too. Oh, you have no idea how much.” Hanbin was smiling through the tears.    


  
The ride continued as they held each other’s hands, stealing kisses from time to time. Their faces were adorned with the brightest smiles you could ever see.    
  


  
_Spring has come and so has Hanbin’s love._ _   
_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!   
> Kudos are welcomed!


End file.
